Great Horned Dragon R.C.C.:
Great Horned Dragon R.C.C. '''Attributes: '''The numbers indicated under each attribute is the number of dice to be rolled for each. For example: I.Q. 5 means that five six-sided dice (5D6) are rolled to determine the I.Q. '''Hatchling Attributes: IQ 5, MA 4, ME 5, PS 6, PP 4, PE 5, PB 6, Speed 4 Adult Attributes: IQ+5+18, MA+4+18, ME+5+18, PS+6+40, PP+4+12, PE+5+12, PB+4+10, Speed+2d4x10run +2d6x100+100 fly These attributes stay pretty constant until the dragon reaches full maturity at about 600 year old. At that time the physical ''attribute increase dramatically. '''Hatchling Size: '''10 to 20 feet tall up to 50 feet long, wing span 100 feet. '''Adult Size: '''20 to 30 feet tall, up to 70 feet long, wing span 120 feet. '''Hatchling Weight: '''22 tons '''Adult Weight: '''30 tons. '''P.P.E.:' Pex10 +2D6x10/lv // +2d6x100+200/lv Mega-Damage/Hit Points: '''PEx10 +'1D4x100 + 50/lv // +2d6x1000 +500/lv M.D.C. points '''Horror Factor: '''18, '''Armor Rating: '''Skin is a mega-damage substance that is impervious to normal weapons. Magic, psionics, and mega-damage weapons have full effect. '''Hatchling Natural Abilities: '''Fly 70mph (112 km), night-vision 90 feet (27.4 m), see the invisible, fire and cold resistant (does half damage), and can bio-regenerate 1D4x 10 M.D. points every five minutes. '''Adult Natural Abilities: '''Night-vision 1000 feet (can see in total darkness), excellent color vision, see the invisible, turn invisible at will, bio-regeneration 1D4x10 M.D. per minute, resistant to fire and cold (does half damage, including M.D. magic fire and plasma energy), teleport self 92% (see '''Rifts, '''page 100), dimensional teleport 52%, and metamorphosis at will (lasts for an indefinite period, days, weeks, months; human or animal form). '''Metamorphosis: '''Is another natural ability. The dragon can completely alter his physical shape, transforming himself to look like any living animal, from human being to raven. There are some limitations; the dragon cannot metamorphosis into inanimate objects or insects. The minimum size is about the size of a cat and the maximum size cannot exceed his own. The transformation can last two hours per level of experience (an adult dragon can maintain the transformation for 48 hours). If on or near a ley line or nexus point (within two miles/3.2 km), the time is tripled. Note: Regardless of his shape, a dragon is a dragon, with all its natural powers and abilities. So a hatchling metamorphed to look like a bunny rabbit can still talk, cast spells, and kick with the strength of a dragon. The metamorphosis does not instill any of the abilities of the animal, only its appearance. '''Teleport: '''28 + 2% per level of experience. Teleportation is a special power common to most dragons. The characters can teleport, at will, up to five miles away. At the hatchling stage, he can only teleport himself. The percentage number indicates the likelihood of being able to activate the teleportation. A failed roll means the teleport does not happen. The hatchling can attempt a teleport once every other melee round. Only a mature dragon can perform a dimensional teleport without using a ley line nexus. '''Adult Bonuses: '+3 to strike, +4 to parry and dodge, +4 on initiative, +4 to pull punch, +4 to roll with impact, +4 on all saving throws, in addition to attribute bonuses. Adult Combat: '''Eight physical attacks per melee, or four fire breath and four physical, or three by magic. Favorite weapon is magic. '''Fire Breath: '''2D6 M.D., range: 60 feet. '''Psionics: '''Major Psionic; player can select a total of eight psychic powers from any of the psychic categories except super. Select an additional four at fifth level and another four at tenth level. '''Adult Psionics: Palladium RPG '''style characters have all level one, two, and three abilities, plus extended telekinesis. '''Rifts '''style characters have all sensitive, physical, and healing psi-powers, plus bio-manipulation and psi-sword. '''I.S.P.: Mex10 +3D4 x 10/lv // +3d4x10+80/lv Magic Knowledge: '''Full understanding of magic, but knows no spells yet. However, can intuitively use all types of ''techno-wizardry ''devices without instruction, can read magic, use scrolls, and recognizes magic circles and enchantment. Can also sense ley lines and nexus points and other dragons; range: 20 miles (32 km). Note that this sensing ability cannot pinpoint specific locations, only nearness and general direction. '''Adult Magic:. All spell magic from levels 1-11, plus restoration and resurrection. Equal to a 1D6 + 8 level practitioner of magic. There is also a chance that the creature will know additional areas of magic. Roll on the following table. 01-30 knows all spell magic through level 15. 31-50 A 1D4 + 3 level diabolist. 51-70 A 1D4 + 3 level techno-wizard. Select an additional six spells from each levels 5-13. 71-90 A 1D4 + 3 level summoner or shifter. 91-00 A 1D4 + 2 level warlock (any). Spells: '''Can be learned by the usual means beginning at third level. The hatchling can cast two new spells per level of experience. '''Combat abilities: '''Equal to hand to hand: basic, + 1 melee attack. Average Life Span: 6000 '''Skills At first level the Hatchling can select six skills, but is automatically literate in Dragonese and one additional language (player's choice, but probably American) and also knows basic math. Each of these three skills are at 98% proficiency. At fourth and eighth levels an additional four skills can be selected. Available skill categories are limited to: Communication, Domestic, Military, Pilot, Pilot Related, Rogue, Technical, & Wilderness There are no skill bonuses other than a possible I.Q. bonus. The hatchling is too busy testing his natural abilities, instinctively developing magic skills, and learning about the cosmos to concentrate on mundane human skills. '''Adult R.C.C. Skills: '''Basic and advanced math 98%, literate in Dragonese/Elven and Spanish 98% and four other languages of choice, plus speaks six additional languages at 98%, demon & monster lore 98%, faerie lore 90%, as well as four selections from the skill categories of: Communications, Domestic, Electrical, Pilot, Pilot related (3 skills), Rogue, Science, Technical, Wilderness, & Weapon Proficiencies Average equivalent experience level is 1D6 + 8, plus I.Q. bonus and a +10% skill bonus for selected skills (skill level should be the same as level of magic). Category:Dragon Category:R.C.C. Classes Category:Races Category:Rifts Category:Palladium